ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The MAHO-Dou Goes Bankrupt!?
Opening Clip Majorika , Doremi , Hazuki , Aiko , Onpu and Momoko prepare mentally for the opening of the new Maho-do and Hana is impressed by their attitude. Summary The Maho-Do is getting less money than normal from the reopening. Hana tries to solve the problem on her own. Recap Hana stands in front of the blackboard at school and has to solve an arithmetic problem, but instead she begins to draw animals on the blackboard, much to the dismay of her classmates. Afterwards, Tamaki talks to Hana about the fact, that Hana hasn't improved at school but Hana thinks, that she is doing great at school because she has fun. Tamaki offers her help to Hana, whenever she needs help. At the Maho-do, the ojamajos produce jewelry. Hana wants to help but stumbles and all the pearls fall to the floor. Then Hana wants to help Hazuki, but she doesn't think Hana is capable of helping her. The girls talk about the upcoming opening of the Maho-do. They're glad that Onpu approaches many customers and that she advertises the opening. After that, they try to weave. Hana distracts Aiko and so the cord rips. By trying to help her, she nearly destroys the spinning wheel. Hana leaves the Maho-do, because she is bored. After she mills in the city, she gets an idea. She starts to fly around on her broom and uses her magic for nonsense. Some time goes by and she wants to use magic again, but her power is exhausted. Back at the Maho-do, her mothers send her new power. Doremi and the others start to upbraid Hana, because she used magic in the public. They explain to her, that she should use magic only when she or others have a problem, not to have fun. The girls work hard because of the opening. The day after, the opening day has come and Aiko, Hazuki and Momoko come to know that Onpu is not going to be present. Doremi forgot to tell them about it. The other girls are very mad at her, because now they have a line full of people, who are waiting to see Onpu. Doremi then tells the people, that Onpu won't be coming and instantly, no customers are left. The Maho-do is empty. Majorika is mad at the girls. They start to distribute flyers, but the Maho-Do stays empty. Hana gets an idea and visits Tamaki, because she offered her help. Tamaki considers, that there would be no problem, if there would be more than one Onpu. Hana is thrilled by the idea. She transforms some animals and herself into Onpu. Some fans want an autograph from her, and she accidentally signs with her real name. Together with the Onpu-animals she returns to the Maho-do. A bunch of fans already have arrived there and they try to storm the shop. Hana tries to use magic, so she can transform the animals and herself back, but her power is exhausted again. Thankfully, the animals and Hana transform back to their old selves right in time, when the fans break through the door. Accurately timed, Onpu appears and the fans of her are satisfied. The ojamajos had an exhausting day. Hana apologizes for using magic, but she wanted to help them. The other girls realize, that they have to put more trust in Hana and that she really can help them at the Maho-do. Spells used *Move, vending machine! *Transmit power to Hana! *Turn me into Onpu! *Change the Onpu's back! Quotes Trivia Gallery 04.04.03.JPG 04.04.04.JPG 04.04.05.JPG 04.04.06.JPG 04.04.07.JPG 04.04.08.JPG 04.04.09.JPG 04.04.10.JPG 04.04.11.JPG Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes